


Not All Marks are Visible

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some marks are more annoying than others and cause unforeseen confrontations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Marks are Visible

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #9 on LJ.

Vaako was not amused. It had taken him months to get his ex-dame off the ship. To get rid of all his connections to her. The band around his arm that he had taken seriously and she had not, finally broken. Finally gone. He'd watched it melt in the incinerators and had felt a weight removed as the metal turned hot molten orange and mixed with the other useless debris.

He had once again been unattached and had planned to stay that way until he died or Underverse came.

What was that saying, best laid plans of mice and men? He was definite that the long dead author had never foreseen a man like Richard B. Riddick. No one had. He definitely hadn't. Damn Threshold. Damn Furyan.

Vaako clenched his fists. The man had been an enigma at first. Then a pain in the ass, and now...now, Vaako wasn't sure what the Lord Marshal was. Besides being a possessive pain in the ass that was. And that thought caused him to growl--a sound he still wasn't accustomed to making but did so more and more when things frustrated the hell out of him.

He knew he'd been spending too much time with the Furyan. Over the last few months he'd spent most of his days with the Lord Marshal; after all, he was still the First Among Commanders. He had taken his position seriously from the moment Riddick had ordered them to the Threshold. His days were the Lord Marshal's. Then two weeks ago, a night. And then another night, until it was every night. And he had wanted it.

Pushed into the wall after a sparring session; tumbling to the floor when he got the upper-hand for just a second on Riddick. The cushioned bed in the Lord Marshal's chambers. The throne room. He had almost craved it. Something drew him to the Furyan. Something that was wild yet comforting.

Vaako came to an abrupt halt in the hallway and spun on his heel. He glared at the hellhound that was following him for a second and then ignored its presence and continued on in a new direction. Seconds later he heard the clicking of the hound's nails on the deck letting him know the hound wasn't put off by his actions and was once again following behind him. The hound was almost as possessive as Riddick.

He turned a corner and three men in armor stood there, looking very much out of place for the ship level they were on. They pulled weapons. Vaako growled to himself. Not an ambush as he hadn't even known he was going to switch paths. Just convenient. Unless they had been searching for him or the Lord Marshal. Three would be boring for Riddick and he'd only play with them until he got bored, so it was more than likely they were here for him and he'd managed to walk right into their path making it easier for them.

At least that's what the men were probably thinking as they rushed toward him; right until the hound charged passed him and bowled into the man on the left.

The hounds packed a lot of force in their moves and their teeth and claws could tear through the Necro armor as if it was paper. There was blood pooling on the decorative tile of the hallway even before the hound had the man down.

That left two for him. He pulled the curved blade he had taken from the Lord Marshal's chambers, relaxed his stance and waited. The blade caused different reactions from both men.

"Has he made you his pet as well?" the dumber of the two asked, swinging a single-bladed battle ax toward Vaako's midsection.

Vaako would have rolled his eyes if he didn't find that action undignified, instead he simply ignored the comment as he dodged and danced out of the way of the series of swings by the battle ax's wielder. He was not wearing armor. His clothes were fitted but flexible for fighting. Something else he'd picked up from Riddick. His forearms were protected by a set of bracers that marked his position as second only to the Lord Marshal.

He spun in close enough to swipe the blade deeply across the man's neck where the armor was thinner to allow movement. The battle ax clanked to the floor as the man dropped to his knees and grasped his neck, trying uselessly to stop the flow of blood.

Vaako ignored the dying the man for the one that had stood there frozen in place. When the man realized he had both Vaako and the hound's full attention he released his weapons letting them thump to the floor before quickly dropping to his knees, head bowed.

The hound circled the man and Vaako lifted one of his eyebrows as the hound sniffed the man and then sneezed. The adrenaline in his system was still wanting a fight but unarmed and kneeling was no fun and not very sporting. Again, a thought more Riddick than his own, but it was fitting.

"Who sent you?" Vaako asked.

The man never looked up as he said, "Your wife, my Lord."

"Ex-wife," he corrected. "My soon to be very dead ex-dame who has been exiled to another ship."

"Yes, my Lord."

"How long has she been planning this?"

"Only days."

Vaako nodded to himself. She had been willing to do nothing until the visible marks had appeared. The bracers, knife, even the fact that he openly wore his plasma gun on this thigh had not been what caused the harpy to kill him. He growled out loud.

That had definitely been Riddick's thoughts just then. A gift from the Threshold. A gift that could only be shared with the Lord Marshal's partner--the one Riddick saw as his right hand, his equal, his lover.

This time there was a clear chuckle of amusement in Vaako's mind. Vaako ignored it.

"You wish to live?"

The man did not look up, but answered. "Yes, my Lord."

"You will go back to your master and tell her that her life is forfeit, and then you will send her to her precious Underverse. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Vaako grasped the man by the neck and pulled him up to his feet before slamming him into the wall.

"Look at me," Vaako ordered.

The man looked up and began to tremble as he realized that Vaako's eyes had changed colors and were now nearly as silver as the Lord Marshal's. Another gift from Riddick.

"Do not fail me."

Vaako tossed the man to the ground and watched as the man backpedaled on hands and feet, slipping once in the blood of his companions before standing and running.

This time Riddick's chuckle came with the ghost of breath against his neck.

"I do believe you have been complaining about the messes I leave in the halls."

Vaako snorted and didn't bother to reply.

He let Riddick gently push him into the wall for a kiss. He could tell the fight had turned the Furyan on and knew exactly what Riddick wanted, but two could play at this game and he pushed away from Riddick and began walking down the hall.

The double sound of clicking nails meant that Riddick's own hound was following him along with his own. A whispered thought sent both hounds down the hall ahead of him and Riddick.

Then he felt Riddick fall into step with him just before the other man asked, "What bothers you today, Vaako?"

Vaako paused and raised an eyebrow, waiting. They could easily read each other now.

"It is not the gifts," Riddick clearly answered for himself.

This time Vaako did roll his eyes and that caused Riddick to chuckle.

"I am not bothered by the bracers or the knife, Riddick. They are fitted and sharp and suit me as your partner," he said, lifting his arm before turning it slightly so he could bring his fingers up to Riddick's face. He gently glided them down Riddick's cheek. "I wear them with pleasure."

Vaako stepped closer. "The Threshold gifts will be useful for both of us as we gain more control over them."

He leaned in close enough that he could run his tongue over the pulse point at Riddick's neck. "But stop with the bite marks down my neck or I will be forced to reciprocate," he whispered into Riddick's ear.

Riddick chuckled and pulled him closer. "Not seeing a problem with that."

Vaako let the Furyan's husky tone wash over and took Riddick at his word as he began to bite and suck at the other man's neck.

The hounds would keep anyone away for as long as they needed.


End file.
